The Mushroom Chronicles - Love
by Phoenix Serenity
Summary: Written long time ago--on a message board--explains the many, short chapters. ^_^ Bowser loves Peach, but must somehow pry the princess away from Mario. What does he do? Hire Luigi as an assassin. The story of love turns into a fight to the death.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge- King Bowser Koopa  
  
  
  
Bowser, the king of all the turtle-like beings, the Koopas, paced slowly back and forth in his "office". His office was actually a small closet located on the left side of the main hall, but who cares? Kamek, the Magikoopa watched Bowser stroll back and forth, looking at the ground. Finally, he spoke up.  
  
"Master?" he peeped.  
  
"What?!" Bowser roared.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to find a way to defeat the Mario brothers and get Peach!"  
  
"Why do you want Peach?"  
  
"I love her, you idiot!"  
  
"But she doesn't love you..."  
  
Bowser stared at Kamek with his cold, red eyes. "Who asked you?" he snarled. Kamek fumbled with his glasses.  
  
"Well, I've been observing her and she likes Mario." Bowser kept staring at Kamek. "I've observed these things," Kamek said, taking out a note pad on the que. "Giggling, laughing, hugging, kissing, touching..."  
  
"Stop it!" Bowser screeched.  
  
Kamek got upright.  
  
"I'll make Peach love me!" he screeched. "I'll make her love me and want to marry me! We'll rule the kingdom together!"  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Kamek asked.  
  
Bowser stared at him with those cold eyes. "I've got an idea," he replied solemly. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One- Peach  
  
  
  
Peach giggled sweetly as Mario stroked back her long, yellow hair. "Thanks for saving me again," she said softly. Mario grinned.  
  
"Nothing to it, Peach," he smiled. Peach looked into Mario's blue eyes. Mario stared into Peach's blue eyes. They leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
Toad walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, jittery, like always. "But someone wants to see you."  
  
Toad moved out of the way from the door and Luigi came in, frowning.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Mario asked, scowling back at him.  
  
"Mario!" Luigi roared. "You need to come home right now!"  
  
"Why?" Peach asked.  
  
"Because... well, I can't tell you. It's private Mario business."  
  
Peach frowned and then turned to Mario.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," Mario said for a sighed. Before he could get up, Peach quickly kissed him on the cheek. Mario blushed and kissed her back.  
  
"Bye," she said sweetly.  
  
"Bye," Mario replied and walked out of the door with Luigi. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Luigi, Mario  
  
  
  
Luigi quickly slammed the door to their humble abode. Mario looked at him, angrily.  
  
"What did you want me for?" Mario screeched. "I was having a good time with Peach!"  
  
"I want to know..."  
  
"Want to know what?"  
  
"I want to know... what do you have that I don't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you can love Peach; how come I have no love?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Mario retorted squarley. He started for the door. Luigi quickly ran up and blocked it and pushed Mario onto a chair.  
  
"Tell me!" he snarled.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Luigi paced around and looked at him with cold blue eyes. He smiled wickedly and took out a small knife. Mario stared with horror.  
  
"If you don't tell me," Luigi said, putting the knife up to Luigi's neck, "I will kill you."  
  
Mario gapped. He was immobile. "What happened to you, Luigi?" he asked.  
  
Luigi opened his mouth to say something when someone burst through the door. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Death  
  
  
  
"Mario!" Peach called happily. "Mario! Mario, you forgot your ha- AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"  
  
Luigi looked up.  
  
"Peach," Mario said calmly, but with fear in his voice. "Don't do anything crazy..."  
  
Peach put her hands on her cheeks and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"  
  
Luigi looked at Peach and cried, "She's seen too much!" With that, Luigi jumped next to Peach and grabbed her mouth with a lot of force. Peach immediatly shut up.  
  
"Luigi, what are you doing?" Mario cried and got up. He ran over to Luigi and punched him in the jaw with his fist.  
  
Luigi fell backwards from the force and stumbled against the door. Mario punched him and punched him and punched him until he was knocked out cold onto the floor.  
  
Mario hugged Peach. Peach was crying. Mario patted her back heartily.  
  
"I was so worried," Peach sniffed.  
  
"So was-" Mario stopped and limped. His eyes were stone cold. Peach pushed him up and screamed. Luigi took the knife out of Mario's back. It was red and stained with blood. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- King Bowser Koopa  
  
  
  
Luigi stalked toward Peach with the bloody knife in his hand. Peach let Mario drop to the floor with a sickening thud. She backed up and banged against the wall.  
  
Luigi walked up toward Peach, with his eyes red and cold, staring into Peach's.  
  
Peach screamed.  
  
Luigi raised the knife, which flashed with an eerie gleam. "Goodbye Peach," he snarled and the knife went down.  
  
Bowser crashed through the window and knocked the knife from Luigi's hand as it scratched Peach's face.  
  
"Bowser?" Peach gapped.  
  
"Yes," Bowser said sweetly.  
  
Luigi looked at Bowser with big, hateful eyes. "I'll get you, too," he mumbled.  
  
"Not today," Bowser shot back and slashed at Luigi's face with his big, heavy, sharp claws.  
  
Luigi stumbled back. Blood was pouring out of his face where Bowser had slashed him. He got up slowly and wiped the blood from his face and ran towards Bowser with the knife gleaming eerily.  
  
Bowser jumped in the air and got behind Luigi. He pulled at Luigi's arm with his teeth. Luigi screamed in agony. Bowser kept pulling and pulling until everyone heard a little "pop".  
  
Luigi crimpled to the ground, holding his dislocated shoulder. Bowser put his arm around Peach.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
Peach was crying and she hugged Bowser. "Yes," she wept.  
  
"Let's go," Bowser said and they both left Luigi and Mario's house. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- Alone  
  
Peach stopped running as soon as her and Bowser reached the middle of the Mushroom Fields. Bowser walked up to her. She was crying.  
  
"Peach," Bowser asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Peach looked up into Bowser's eyes. "Muh-Muh-Mario," she squeaked and burried her face into her hands. Bowser patted Peach's back.  
  
"It'll be okay," Bowser said. He patted Peach on the back. Peach looked up at him with big tears in her eyes.  
  
"No!" she screamed back at him. "It will not be okay! You don't have a love, Bowser! You don't know how it feels when your true love dies on you in mid sentence!"  
  
Bowser cringed. Peach backed up, with big tears in her eyes.  
  
"You don't know how it feels," she sobbed. "You don't know..." With that, Peach turned around on her heel and ran away through the field. Bowser ran up after her. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six- Truth Revealed  
  
Bowser strolled back and forth in his office after locking Peach in a guest bedroom in his castle. Kamek looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Master?" Kamek peeped.  
  
Bowser turned quickly on a heel.  
  
"What do you want now?!" Bowser roared.  
  
"I just wanted to know what's wrong. You have Peach; your planned worked."  
  
Bowser brushed back his red hair.  
  
"Well, I don't think Peach will ever like me now..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of Mario. She loves er... loved Mario so much and she hates me now."  
  
"What happened to Mario?"  
  
"I tricked Luigi into killing him."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"Now what will I do? How will I make her love me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know now," Kamek replied.  
  
Bowser sighed heavily. Kamek gave him a book.  
  
"A book on true loves," Kamek grinned. He started towards the door.  
  
Bowser sat down on some towels and started to read. Kamek left. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven- Kamek and Peach  
  
  
  
Kamek walked down the hall to the guest room or now known as Peach's room. He wiggled the doorknob. It was locked.  
  
Kamek put his ear onto the door. He could hear Peach crying. Kamek took out his wand and mumbled something. The doorknob flashed red and then the door opened. Kamek walked in.  
  
Peach was lying down on her bed, crying into her pillow. She looked up and saw Kamek walking towards her with ears in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Peach sniffed. "I'm tired of always having these Koopas ruining my life! Go away!"  
  
Kamek did not take any offense to these remarks and sat on Peach's bed.  
  
"Peach..." he started.  
  
Peach looked up. "Kamek?" she asked. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Kamek looked at Peach with a heartwarming smile on his face. "Sure, he replied.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore," Peach started. "Mario is dead. I can no longer love him. Bowser is trying to love me. I don't like him at all!"  
  
Kamek nodded.  
  
"I wish he were dead! I hate him! I hate Luigi too! Mario did nothing to him! What did Mario do to him! I hate Bowser! I wish he would just drop dead! I hate my life! I should just kill myself! I have nothing else to live for!"  
  
With that she threw herself onto Kamek, hugging him and weeping loudly. Kamek hugged Peach back.  
  
After a while, Peach said, "I want to go back home."  
  
Kamek looked at Peach. "I don't think Bowser will let you do that," he said. Peach cringed. "But you are allowed to go out of your room and look around."  
  
Peach sighed. "That's better than nothing." They both smiled at each other. "I'll find a way to go back home," she said. Then she beamed. "It might not be so bad living in the Koopa Kings' castle," she thought. "I could still go out and I can invite friends over."  
  
Kamek smiled. He jumped off the bed and went back into the hallway and disappeared. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight- Exploration  
  
  
  
The door slowly creaked open. Peach's small face popped out from behind the door. Everything seemed clear. Peach stepped out from behind the door and closed it silently. She started down the hall.  
  
The carpet was red and it led down the hall. Peach took small little steps, her feet making pit-pat sounds as she slowly took steps.  
  
She came across a big open room. "It must be the den," she thought as she looked behind the wall.  
  
Behind the wall, she saw Bowser's kids. "The one that must be crying on the ground must be Larry," Peach thought to herself. She stepped out and started to walk towards Larry.  
  
Larry looked up with big tear filled eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peach asked.  
  
Larry looked at her. "Roy stole my toys!"  
  
Peach and Larry hugged for a while and then Peach left to go find Roy to go get Larry's toys back.  
  
Peach walked down another corridor. She felt as if something was following her. Peach opened a door to her right. It was just one of the castle's many closets. She turned around, lost, and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"  
  
Bowser was there, scowling at her, angrily.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled.  
  
"I was walking around," Peach said frightened.  
  
"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO WALK AROUND!"  
  
"Kamek said..."  
  
"GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!!!" Bowser screamed and puffed himself up for a fantastic fire attack.  
  
Peach ran. She ran and she ran and she ran. She didn't stop running till she got back into her room.  
  
She was crying. Crying her heart out. She really hated it there. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine- Luigi  
  
  
  
Luigi lay on the floor of the Mario bros. house, holding his arms. His heart had been filled with hatred.  
  
Bowser never mentioned dislocating his shoulder to get Peach. Luigi really hated that Bowser now.  
  
"He should pay," Luigi thought to himself as the moonlight came through the window and shown on Mario's dead, limp body.  
  
Mario's marble-like eyes were looking up at the ceiling. His mouth was closed and his right arm was over his body.  
  
Luigi got up slowly, wincing with pain every time he moved. The slashes on his face stopped bleeding but they weren't gone.  
  
Luigi walked over to Mario. He took the knife off the floor. It was still stained with Mario's blood. A piece of Peach's skin was on the tip of it. Luigi scowled.  
  
Luigi stepped over the pool of blood that surrounded Mario's body. He slowly opened the door to the house. The moon looked down at him. Luigi looked across the plains. He sighed. He walked out of the doorway with the knife in his hand, starting for Bowser's castle. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten- The Runaway  
  
Peach cried as she beat the stuffing out of her pillows. Giant tears lolled down her face.  
  
"I hate this place!" she screamed. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"  
  
Peach threw herself onto her pillow, weeping loudly.  
  
She sat up. The moonlight shown on her wet face. It shown throughout her room.  
  
Peach thought about Mario. How she missed him so. The loving smile, the comforting touch. The laughter, the sorrow.  
  
Then Luigi...  
  
The knife, sliding gently out of Mario's back. Mario's stopping in mid- sentence. The cold marble eyes.  
  
Then Bowser...  
  
"Did he save me to just have me?" Peach thought to herself. She looked out the window. She was two stories above the ground.  
  
Peach grabbed a book and threw it at the window. The window shattered into peices all over the bed. Peach looked out the window. She got an idea.  
  
After tying the covers around the bedpost and out the window, Peach started to climb out. She was escaping. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven- The Meet-up  
  
  
  
Peach ran quickly across the Mushroom Plains. She had no idea where she was going. She was just running away.  
  
Peach stopped by a rotting log. She sat down on it. It was cold and wet from the midnight dewdrops. Peach sighed. She really didn't like this at all.  
  
Peach looked around the plains. She could see the forest bordering it. She also saw a shadowy figure. It darted across a bush.  
  
"Who is it?!" Peach screamed out at the figure.  
  
The figure just darted away. Peach sat down again. She felt someone behind her. She turned around. It was Luigi. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve- The Surprise  
  
Luigi and Peach stared into each other's eyes. Peach got up suddenly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she cried.  
  
Luigi put a grim smile on his face. "Nothing," he replied.  
  
Peach breathed heavily. "You scared me to death," she said and saw the knife in Luigi's hand flash. She started to back up.  
  
Luigi started to walk forward. "Peach," he said. "I want to do something..."  
  
Peach screamed. "What d-do you want?" she peeped.  
  
Luigi looked at the ground. "I want to say... sorry."  
  
Peach looked at Luigi thoroughly. "What?"  
  
Luigi looked at the ground again. "I'm sorry for killing Mario. Bowser tricked me. He is the one who made me kill Mario. He said that-"  
  
Peach screamed.  
  
Bowser was there, right behind Luigi, looking at both of them angrily.  
  
Peach screamed again.  
  
Bowser smashed his claw into Luigi's head, knocking him over with tremendous force.  
  
Luigi fell onto his arm, the one that had the knife in it. It pierced through his heart and a pool of blood started to surround him.  
  
Peach ran over to Luigi but then Bowser grabbed her arm. She was trapped once more. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen- Luigi  
  
It was a miracle that Luigi still had a little bit of life left inside of him.  
  
He slowly tried to get up, but fell heavily with no prevail.  
  
Luigi knew he was dying. That was the way it was going to have to be.  
  
But Luigi had one dying wish.  
  
To save Peach from the clutches of the evil Bowser.  
  
Luigi struggled to get up again. He prevailed. The castle was a couple of miles in front of him.  
  
He started to walk to the Koopa King's castle. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen- King Bowser Koopa  
  
Peach backed up as she hit the wall of the Koopa King's castle. Bowser was looking down at her with his red, cold eyes.  
  
Peach looked down on the ground for something for self-defense.  
  
A stick.  
  
A rock.  
  
A flower.  
  
Anything.  
  
Bowser put his heavy claw on Peach's chest and glared down at her. Peach breathed hard and choked out words.  
  
"What do you want?" she sighed.  
  
Bowser's face softened. "Peach," he started. "I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Peach's face softened and then turned into a frown. "No way," she said. "And even if you loved me, I don't love you!"  
  
Bowser sighed. "Okay," he said, "If you don't believe me, or love me, then at least look what I bought you."  
  
Peach took the gift that Bowser gave her and opened it up, slowly as if it was a bomb. Inside the present was a gold ring. Peach looked up at Bowser with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bowser," she sniffed. "I don't know what to say." 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen- More Death  
  
  
  
Peach slowly walked up to Bowser. She leaned forward.  
  
Bowser slowly leaned forward, too.  
  
They were going to kiss.  
  
Peach smiled sweetly at Bowser. Bowser smiled back, with a small twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Finally, I won Peach," he thought to himself as Peach started to pucker her lips forwards for a long kiss.  
  
They were both grinning at each other with glee but no one noticed a small figure standing right behind Bowser.  
  
Luigi stood behind Bowser quietly, with the bloody knife in his hand. He was breathing heavily, but soft enough that no one could hear.  
  
The knife flashed eerily. Luigi barely had made it to the castle; he was very weak and it was getting harder to breathe for him. He was slowly slowing down in the pace and he was losing strength, fast. He could barely lift up his hand when he stuck the knife into the back of Bowser's neck. 


	17. Epilouge

Epilogue- The End  
  
  
  
Bowser cried out in pain and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Peach screamed in peril.  
  
Luigi offered Peach a heartwarming smile and then it turned to a confused one. Luigi started to back up and then he fell down to the ground.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Peach ran up to Bowser and put her ear on his heart. It was barely beating.  
  
Bowser looked up slowly at Peach's tear-streaked face. He slowly lifted his claw and stroked Peach's hair.  
  
"I love you," he rasped.  
  
Peach sniffed. "I love you too," she cried.  
  
Bowser kept stroking Peach's long, golden hair. After a while, his claw fell down and his heart stopped. He was dead.  
  
  
  
The sun shown brightly through the air. Peach grabbed her two bags and looked back at her castle. Daisy took her hand.  
  
"You'll love Honestus Kingdom!" Daisy exclaimed as she started to walk Peach to the horse and carraige waiting for them.  
  
Peach smiled a little bit. She was pretty sure she would like Honestus. It sounded really beautiful from when Daisy described it.  
  
Peach got in the carraige with Daisy and looked back longily at her castle before it disappeared into view. Peach was going on another grand adventure. 


End file.
